flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:FrozenClan
http://us10.chatzy.com/16374040470108 Sorry for the lengthy text. Just pleas read. ((Quick annoucement for FrozenClan. I am helping Froststar create a chatzy room so you guys can roleplay there and not here. It also helps so that when you guys want to roleplay on flab, and there is some sudden spammer or pooper, you have the choice of goi7ng to the chatzy room. Anyway, I am not posting the link yet, since the room is being currently made. I need every member to at least select a color from here: http://cloford.com/resources/colours/500col.htm You must copy the hex code, which includes the symbol # along with some numbers and letters, then post your name and the code here, so I can get your color down. This will represent your color, so you or anyone else, doesn't use it. If I reject the code, it is because you are probably using the same as someone else and are being asked to pick a new one. Sorry for this sudden note, but I just needed to point it out.)) -Dapplestar/Skykit Cats of FrozenClan, Robinwing, are deputy has been gone and until she returns, I'll be the 2nd in command deputy, I hope she returns soon, -leaps off highrock- ~Firewish (Frost informed me of this in the chatzy) A cloud passed over the sun, covering the land in a slight shadow. A wry laughter, barely audible, seemed to float in the breeze. As Firewish padded away from Highrock, a thin, brown tail brushed her shoulder. The ghostly figure of Coalgaze was beside him, matching his pace and pading beside him. The Dark Forest tom was only visible to the she-cat. He let out an amused purr. "Firewish," he said, his voice cool and calm despite the trace of mockery and amusement. "you're telling me that Robinwing is gone? And Froststar put you in her place?" He couldn't help but let out a friendly chuckle. "My oh my... FrozenClan really ''has a bright future ahead of it!" ═Coalgaze -she sighed lightly and frowned- "No, she just hasn't been on, and FrozenClan will fall apart without anyone to save it." -She licked her paws and lokked at frost, waiting outside his den. "May I come in?".- ~Firewish "Indeed," he smiled. "and, as far as I know, there is no one to save it. Certainly you cannot, and Froststar is lost without his original deputy. All you can do is helplessly pray to your StarClan." Flicking his tail, he added quietly, "And StarClan will probably deny your petty band of rogues." Coalgaze sat on his haunches besides her, bored of the Place of No Stars. "Why must you go into Froststar's den? Are you going to share more than tongues with him, Firewish?" The massive tom licked his chest a few times. ═Coalgaze "Are you saying Frost can't trust me?" Do not judge me, after all I was one of the ones who helped kill you." -Hisses lashing tail in disgust- "Get out of here you rat with fur!" ~Firewish -Lashes tail- "OF COURSE NOT YOU FLEA-BRAIN!" And it's none of your concern, you had you chance..but you betrayed us." ~Firewish "I'm not saying that," he replied calmly. "I'm only saying that he did a terrible job at picking Robinwing's replacement." He backed up a couple pawsteps from the hissing she-cat. "No, your medicine cat was the one who mainly killed me. Warriors like you made the poor cat fight." Ears perking up, he let out a ''mrrow of laughter. "'Rat with fur'? You do know that your average every-day rat has fur, don't you? Anyways, I don't want to leave. The Place of No Stars is boring. Better than having a cat like you as a deputy alive, though." He smiled. "Why not? Don't you... Want him to bear your kits? You always had that sparkle in your eyes when you looked at him..." ═Coalgaze -Hisses- "No, I would never betray my clan, unlike you." -She lashed her taail and narrowed her eyes, sitting beside Coalgaze,- "Why would you say I'm not a good approval for deputy?" ~Firewish Chatzy: Gust of winds cleared the territory. 14:28 Firewish.FC padded into the forest. 7:20 Firewish.FC: Alright, Frost. 7:20 ƒяσѕтραω(я¢) padded into the forest. 9:11 ƒяσѕтραω(я¢): Tend to the clan Firewish and if I don't see Robinwing I....will have to switch her,We cant go on without a deputy. 9:13 Firewish.FC padded into the forest. 19:21 Firewish.FC: Very well, Frost. I'll always take care of the clan. 19:21 "I betrayed my Clan because I was sick of cats like you." He spat out the last word as if it were poison, letting it seep into the she-cats pelt like venom. The neck-fur of the tom began to bristle slightly, but it eventually smoothed down. "You're a bad deputy. That's all I can say simply." Boredly, he unsheathed his claws and raked the ground, leaving three long claw-marks. He tilted his head to the left slightly, gazing at the marks. "You put yourself above the other warriors. Your fighting... Isn't really the best. I died, sure, but a medicine cat killed me. All you did was give me one or two small scratches. You fought like a kit. A top of that, you barely understand the warrior code." ═Coalgaze -Hisses lightly- "I would never betray my clan, even if I was sick of some cat. I would make a fine deputy, and I was also fighting your little princess apprentice at the time, I don't fight like a kit, you worthless swine." -she hissed and walked back to her den, then placing her paws in front of her, going to sleep- ~Firewish "You're the mouse-brain here. You fight like a mouse. You had to spend your time fighting a worthless, ShadowClan ''apprentice! I guess as ShadowClan apprentice is just the match for the works of you.." He followed her into the warrior den and layed beside her, knowing only she could see him. ═Coalgaze "I fight like a mouse?" I don't waste my time fighting, I fight for honor, my clan and everlasting bravery, you won't taunt me, you may be in my mind, but you'll never harm my clan as long as I'm around!" Letting out a scoff, Coalgaze, his claws sheathed, brought his paw above Firewish's head. Suddenly, he brang it down, landing a blow on her forehead. ═Coalgaze Fernstar felt the need to stop the fighting (CUZ SHE'S ALWAYS WATCHING MWAHAHAHAHAHHA) She padded forwards and spoke, "Coalgaze, Firewish, ehough out of both of you." ~Fernstar *is dead and only visible to Firewish* How are you only visible to me? That's really not cat-like. ~Firewish Because it's canon in Warriors. Canon? >> You know nothing. I'm not up to where the Dark Forest was introduced and I know this... ~Aquila -''shocked beyond words I walk in the clearing noticing a few kits playing, Sees a dark outlined shape in front of Firewish and hisses "Coalgaze!leave now fox-dung!" You have no power to harm us" unsheathes claws in case of an attack then turns to Firewish "Whats going on?" Faces Coalgaze again and says :I picked a great deputy, You betrayed the clan by attacking a '''apprentice '''then attacked me and my clan, You deserve to Be in Dark forest, You traitor!" On the other paw, Firewish proved her loyalty, I tested her, unlike you for I knew this day would come!"Leave now!"-Froststar-'' Thank you, Frost. "No, you are wrong," the dark tabby growled, in a crouch and glaring at his former leader. "this she-cat will be the death of your Clan. ''Our ''Clan." Coalgaze stalked around him in an oval-shape. His claws were unsheathed, and his eyes narrowed, yet his hackles were down and smooth. "This cat is defiant and a mouse-brain. Choosing her to succeed you will surely melt FrozenClan." Ears perking up, he added, "I do have power to harm you, just as you have the power to harm me. I am not a ghost, nor am I eternal. Remember that." He stood up, tail lashing. "And if anyone belongs in the Place of No Stars, it is you, Froststar. For you are a traitor to the Warrior Code. I, however, tried to make the Clan stronger. I tried to aid the Clan. Your bunch of rogues stopped me." Fighting back the urge to claw his ear off, he snarled. Turning his back to the tom, he bounded into the darkest part of the forest. ═Coalgaze ''-Bounds off after Coalgaze and yowls throwing himself on Coalgaze he pinns him to the ground and hisses "You attacked a med cat apprentice isnt that a rule of the warrior code you mouse-brained idiot!" No hurting your own Clannmates, I had no choice Coalgaze, From here on you are no longer welcomed"Firewish proved to me she is a loyal cat but you, you decided to rule the clan yourself, If your so sure prove that shes bad,(like I would agree, not) Hisses and grips his sides with claws then aims claws ready to do the death blow, and then calmly says "You decided your path Coalgaze its no ones fault but yours-Froststar-'' ''"''It is ''your Clan's fault, not mine!" He hissed madly. His amber eyes seemed to be glowing with both panic, courage, and hatred. With a yowl, he kicked the FrozenClan leader off with his powerful hind legs, raking Froststar's fur. With a smirk of satisfaction, he got up. His joints ached, but he did not care. Not wasting a moment, he pinned Froststar down himself. He sunk his long, sharpened claws into his rugged pelt, and pinned Froststar's hindlegs down with his own. He could hardly move. "Firewish is a mundane mouse-brain. She cannot defend the Clan, or make choices for herself. That is why you made the wrong decision." He snarled at his former superior. "I do not wish to kill you." He said simply. With a mischeivious purr, he added, "Not yet, at least. And certainly not with a pathetic death blow." With a smirk, he dug his claws into the tom one last time before releasing. As soon as he released him, he bounded off again until he reached the Place of No Stars. ═Coalgaze PLEASE FUCK OFF COALGAZE. He looked behind him before he entered the Dark Forest. "Oh, and I didn't attack your medicine cat. You did! I warned you that I would attack her if you attacked me first. So this is your fault, Froststar." With a hiss, he ran. ═Coalgaze -''staggers then races toward Coalgaze again and trips him harshly raking my claws on his flank then hisses and stumbles because of leg, I bowl him over biting his paw and push him into a bush, panting heavily I peer into the bush expecting him to pop up, I limp slowly back too camp not noticing anything I stumble and pant in the grass then hisses "Coalgaze you traitor! Firewish is no traitor like you are, You cant even kill a bird you fox dung!" I stagger back in the forest-Froststar-'' What do you expect Coalgaze you caused it anyways(ok back to rp)-Frost As he bit his paw, Coalgaze yowled in pain. In rage, he yanked his head to the leader's ear and pulled back as hard as he could, putting a large, bloody nick in Froststar's ear. With a thud and a yelp of pain, he tumbled into the bush. His paw was bleeding, feeling as if it were on fire. His eyes glowed as he watched the former superior stumble and limp away. He limped away, too, back to the Place of No Stars. As he entered the voidous, dark forest, he sat alone, with only his pain and own thoughts to keep him company. ═Coalgaze ((Too late, Firewish. I'm already in the Dark Forest. Unless you go ask Skypaw or the med cat to take you there...)) -hisses and lunges forward ontop of Coalgaze, pinning him down- "Get out of here you mouse-brain, you don't belong here, leave Frost of of this. -Scowls quietly, pulsing my teeth into Coalgaze's neck, leaving him to bleed, kicking my feet into the dust, leaving him- "It was you who betrayed the clan, not me, don't even think about destroying FrozenClan, you'll have to kill me first!" You fool!!! ~Firewish ((Fire, that's kind of invalid, since y'know... Already in Dark Forest...)) FUCK. >> Fernstar (Who magically appeared MWAHAHAHHA) Saw the flying fur. She jumped at the fighting cats and yowled, "WILL YOU PIECES OF CROWFOOD STOP?! Don't you see what this has brought us to? Fighting your own clan, Froststar, and Coalgaze, you've come back. Why?" She was sure to keep an eye on Firewish and Froststar, but she looked at the tom. ~Fernstar Fernstar is rigt, I'll stop, but Coalgaze is threating the life of my leader, and I will not stand for it. -Swishes my tail and yawns- ~Firewish Coalgaze glared at the RIverClan leader. "You have no right to involve yourself in FrozenClans problems!" Hackles raised, he hissed. "A mangy pack of fat, fish-eating rogues knows nothing!" The cat bared his fangs and flexed his claws before walking away backwards. When he was out of sight, he vanished. ═Coalgaze -''ill stop, and Coalgaze is no longer in the clan, Robinwing, Mintflower killled him, and hes threating Firewish, saying that she is defiant and will destory my clan,sheathes claws and sits beside Fern eyes lowered, but a glare on Coalgaze, From here on Firewish you are my deputy until Robinwing returns-Froststar'' Coalgaze cannot simply fight a whole clan of cats, she is merely foolish, very foolish indeed. ~Nocturnal -Sits beside Froststar, glaring into his eyes- "Thank you, Frost, I'll take care of the Clan well, you'll have no worries." ~Firewish ((Nocturnal, you fool. Coalgaze is meant to be over confident. Also, the Clan only has two active cats. Look, you swine. Having an enemy makes the roleplay interesting. Coalgaze is stupid at times. He also is rude. That is the CHARACTER. OOC, I am not too much like him. Look.... In your pitiful, old Clan, all you do is fight random wyverns that you roleplay as. Here, these cats have an enemy; my character. It's much more fun and exciting. Now, please stop calling me foolish OOC. My know-how is clearly greater than yours, since you can't tell the difference between a character and a person. ═Vex)) ((I can take things serious, swine ^^ We'll never be friends again >_>)) ~Noccy ((Probably not; you've ruined your new start to me. Unless you could come to my Chatzy and talk things out for a bit...? ═Vex)) ((Well I could... Which chatzy? o-o)) ~Nocfuckurnal ((The one on my profile.)) Nocturnal, Coalgaze is already dead, you idiot, if you bothered to read, maybe you'd know that. ~Firewish ((This isn't OOC, Nocturnal.. If you fail to realize that roleplay characters have their own personalities, for the fact that roleplay works as if you were in a book, then that is pretty disappointing. You have such good grammar, detail and whatever else, but it's sad to see you can't even notice the most obvious of things, especially when people try to help you get better at something. After such a long time, I've noticed why people have given up on someone like you. Wish you luck in the future, but also don't start getting up into the cat clans business. >->)) Dapplestar(sc 22:33, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ((ex. Eagledawn, currently Eaglekit, is being very rude to the RiverClan leader, Fernstar, on ShadowClan talk page. I would never do that irl. ~Aquila)) ((Ugh.)) Not gone. ~Robinwing You haven't attended anything, I was being the deputy while you were gone. Welcome back, Robinwing -Mews slightly and places a paw on her head- ~Fireiwsh (Wtf?) -Ducks her head, Firewish's paw falling back to her meowing, "Thank you, but I never really ''left, and Froststar didn't really make a good choice for the sub deputy, because you haven't mentored an apprentice once. I mean, even Whispersong is almost done with training Oakpaw, she'd be better of a deputy. " -Dips her head in farewell, before mewing to Froststar, and slipping into his den. "Froststar, Cottonkit, Murkykit, Goldenkit, Steelkit, Foxkit, Grapekit are all ready for being apprentices, and I've checked in with Whispersong about Oakpaw. Oakpaw seems almost ready, but she just has to give him his hunting assessment." Rasps her tongue over Froststar's ear, sitting down patiently waiting for his reply.~~Robinwing~~ -Robinwing!"He licks her, Whereve you been?oh by the way Firewish is mentoring Grapepaw and maybe Steelpaw,And Coalgaze has tried to make Oakpaw betray his clan, Fortunately We made Oakpaw train with Whispersong, I will take Foxpaw and if you want you can mentor Cottonpaw(Who I am rp as) Firewish has done excellent as sub-Deputy-Froststar-P.s Firewish has also been on Chatzy alot so, I did pick Firewish and shes almost done with Grapepaw- -Dips head in respect- "Now, we musn't fight." ~Firewish Grapepaw needs her ceremony first even to be an apprentice, how can she be almost done? Our kits haven't gotten their ceremonies either. How does that work, Froststar? ~~Robinwing Btw, I can't get onto Chatzy. I found lots of warriors. ~~Robinnwing~~ (Are we going to continue rping?) "Wow, nice job, Robinwing" -Flicks tail towards her as my paws gramble into the dust- "Froststar, shall I hold Grapepaw's cermony?" -Twtiches ears, as a slight breeze of wind ruffles my fur- ~Firewish ((Okay, I just have one little problem with this clan, and it's not too bad either. You have to learn somthing... When to stop frucking fighting. EXAMPLE: '''No, you are wrong," the dark tabby growled, in a crouch and glaring at his former leader. "this she-cat will be the death of your Clan. ''Our ''Clan." Coalgaze stalked around him in an oval-shape. His claws were unsheathed, and his eyes narrowed, yet his hackles were down and smooth. "This cat is defiant and a mouse-brain. Choosing her to succeed you will surely melt FrozenClan." Ears perking up, he added, "I do have power to harm you, just as you have the power to harm me. I am not a ghost, nor am I eternal. Remember that." He stood up, tail lashing. "And if anyone belongs in the Place of No Stars, it is you, Froststar. For you are a traitor to the Warrior Code. I, however, tried to make the Clan stronger. I tried to aid the Clan. Your bunch of rogues stopped me." Fighting back the urge to claw his ear off, he snarled. Turning his back to the tom, he bounded into the darkest part of the forest. ═Coalgaze' Think about what this just said, question yourself. ''Didn't Coalgaze but leave the battle place, didn't he just go into the darkest part of the forest? 'Bounds off after Coalgaze and yowls throwing himself on Coalgaze he pinns him to the ground and hisses "You attacked a med cat apprentice isnt that a rule of the warrior code you mouse-brained idiot!" No hurting your own Clannmates, I had no choice Coalgaze, From here on you are no longer welcomed"Firewish proved to me she is a loyal cat but you, you decided to rule the clan yourself, If your so sure prove that shes bad,(like I would agree, not) Hisses and grips his sides with claws then aims claws ready to do the death blow, and then calmly says "You decided your path Coalgaze its no ones fault but yours-Froststar-''' Two things wrong with what Froststar just said. '' 1. Coalgaze already left. What did Froststar do? Follow him after he directly wrote he left the battle place. 2. It's against the Warrior Code to kill another cat to win battles. Please, dont be stubborn, and when you're battle rping and someone says they left, don't protest and just '''Listen. ' ~Honeypaw.SC ((Also no one can stop me from rping on here! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA((((This could go on for hours) AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAh -Honeypaw stepped through the bracken and undergrowth, her paws making a Crunch, crunch, crunch ''everytime she took a step forward. She had began to stray and wander further and further away from her territory and closer to the others. Before she knew it she had wandered across the FrozenClan borderline just a few fox-leaps behind her.- Well, I can, if viable reasons are put down... ~Aquila How am I proved not to be loyal? All I've done is worship and help protect the clan, but Coalgaze has once turned Oakpaw against the clan, everything he says is a lie, if I'm not loyal then how would I still be in the clan. -Twitches tail in confision, waiting for a response as I slowly pad back to my den, soon drifting off to sleep- ~Firewish (teehe, dernk ye, if you listen to the rp of someone else, your rp will be feeen!) ` Spectacula Honeyblop. -Robinwing dips her head to Froststar, trotting off to hunt for the clan near the border. She scents Honeypaw, Her tail lashing in annoyance. "And what, may I ask, what are you doing, on FrozenClan territory? Or has Dapplestar sent you with a message, or Froststar given permissions to cats to just walk across our border?" She kneads the ground with her claws impatiantly, her tail now lashing violently.- ~Robinwing~ Just to let you know, Legendary Creed is now The Guild of Legends. Poison Jam (talk) 19:01, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Is any one going to roleplay here? Because last time I checked this was a talk page for ROLEPLAYING. ~Robinwing I can rp :p (COAL! I AM NOT A WORTHLESS APPRENTICE!! >:( -Honeypaw took a step back. Fur bristling. "Mere accident, dont step any closer or i ''won't ''leave." She growled, beginning to turn her ginger head to leave.- (whoosps) ~Honeypaw.SC Another thing (Also, those who are in this clan, don't get ticked because i'm saying the truth) Some of your sentences are '''horrible '''with '''grammar. ' Put some effort into your sentences. Example of some peoples RP.: (Random name) -Beetlepaw took a step forward and pinned the prey that he had just caught down he grabbed it in his mouth and padded to the camp- Example of how your rp should be: (Descriptive too) -Beetlepaw stepped forward; nearing his freshly caught mouse. He clutched it in his jaws, perking his ears for any more prey. The scent made his mouth water, tempted to sink his teeth into its flesh and as he padded to camp.- RULES OR ROLEPLAY: #Make sure your punctuation is in its place. (Exclemation marks, periods, commas and question marks. #Make sure capitlization is correct before posting. #Make sure every word is spelled right, if not, don't use that word. #Make it descriptive, don't make your sentences only a few words long. ~Honeypaw.SC (NOTE: THis message should not go for everyone, and remember, this is only advise.) -Hisses, baring her teeth. "This is my territory, I will force you off if I have to, I will hurt you in ways that cats have no idea about yet." Robinwing steps forward, growling unsheathing her claws.- -A very large, but young she-cat wiggles in from some bushes, cluthing a very small finch, supposedly a fledgling. Her brown, grey , and black pelt blends her perfectly against the grasses and brackens, but her shining, very beautiful pinkish-sunset eyes make two lantern-like spots in the bracken covered grass. She would have her tail low, but, she has just a small stump for a tail. Her kitty-pet collar jingles softly, as she picks her way to the other cats. Nearing the two angry hissing cats, she drops the finch and mews softly, "E-excuse me, does either of you know where t-to join one of the wild cat-Clans, h-here?" she stutters, because she's scared and doesn't hope to fight, but merely wants to find someplace to rest her paws, and maybe join a clan. She picks up the finch, looking at the two cats. Looking at the smaller and yonuger one, she sizes her up. Then she looks at te bigger, more hosile cat, and checks her size. Muffled by the finch in her mouse, she meows more brave now, but still quiet, "I think it'd be best if you didn't pick a fight with this one, " She flicks her nose towards Robinwing, "She looks like she's ready to claw your nose off." ~A Young Strange Cat -Yes it would be time for the ceremony" He flicks his tail at Robinwing and bounds off to her, He steps beside Robinwing and glares at Honeypaw, This is Frozenclans territory!"Go back where you came from"-Froststar- I'm sorry to say guys, but I'm never allowed on chatzy again, it's permitly blocked, i'll miss you but we can always talk to each other on these. So, farewell, my dear friends.. And Frost, FrozenClan cats, caould you please help me out on the cermonies, thanks....~Firewish ((Bye, Firewish. and guys. See how boring your Clan is without an enemy? hehe. ═Coalgaze)) It's not boring, it's nice actually, the clan can finally have peace. ((Haha, okay. ^^)) He flipped his hair forward, walking towards the FrozenClan camp. "Hm, what's this.. A clan of cats. I ridicule it's stench." -He gave his dirty claws a few licks and snapped his head against a tree, relieving his positions. He soon clapped his hands and scowled in anger, wipping his hand across his nose. ═Syro Degin Don't you ever dare to take my signature, Syro. ══════VEX hen what could I use? -Chuckles softly, waving my heand forward- ~Syro Degin -The strange she-cat dropped the finch, her eyes squinted in pain. She stretches out her back left leg, which was broken and bent in an odd direction, and starts to lick the swollen cuts and scrapes she has from falling off a tree. "E-exuse me, but are you the leader of this clan? I-I need a clan to join maybe, a-and help me with my leg..." She stutters to Froststar. She finishes cleaning her leg, and settles down to eat it. She licks the remains from her whiskers, her ears swiveling to listen to the other prey, her stomach growling even though she just ate. She longs to go out and hunt, but her kitty-pet bell would give her away to the ground prey, and their alarm calls would scare off the birds. "M-my name is Onika." She looks at the cats, her pink-sun-set eyes scanning their faces.- ~Onika Syro, don't roleplay when I am obviously OOC. Does your character know that it is a puppet with a roleplay signature? No. Use ▬ or a tilde or a hyphen. Whatever you want. ═Vex -Looks at the small, yet frightend cat- "Hello there kitty." -I scowl with anticipation as I slowly hurdle me arms closer to the cat- "Now now, don't desturb the other cats." -Brushes Onkia's fur softly as he starts to yawn- ~Syro Degin _Onika's long fur fluffs up at the sudden touch, (She seems to carry a''' touch of autism, I guess xD) hissing she whips around wincing as her leg bends unnaturally. She bares her teeth, her claws unsheathed as she slowing backs- limps,rather away. Growling curses at the strang (Twoleg? Think? You have claws, uhh 'dunno what you are) Thing. ~Onika -Pulls my body towards the stupid furrball- "Twoleg? I'm nnot one of those horrid things, I could kill you in a second." ~Syro Degin First you use the signature, now you use the word "horrid"? Am I your rolemodel, Syro? >> ═Vex Dear Vex, I've been using that. ~Syro Degin Syro, do you not understand roleplay? I said that OOC. Try that roleplay again, TAKING NOTE OF MY PERENTHISIES. (Soorry if I spelled stuff wrong xD blind in one eye, trying my best.) -He listens to her licking his whiskers and gazes at her with his sky blue eyes, He sits beside her and mutters to her "I am Froststar, Nice to meet you Onika"(Nice name btw)His eyes burn in her pelt like fire and he quickly says "This is Frozenclan, anndd if you want, you can join"''He glances at her and sputters "If you want"Come he said flicking his tail into Frozenclans camp, I could show you if you want Onika" he then notices the collar but for safety he says nothing- Redc- Syro can't spell. NO OFFENSE BUT...................................... -Onika shudders as Froststar's gaze pierce her fur, and flesh. "uhh, oh um yes okay I'd like that, Love it even, but would th-the clan accept me for m-my collar thing?" Stutters Onika, aware of the she-cat known as Robinwing was watching her as she follows Froststar. Here's Onika's picture, she is a Brownand grey tabby she-cat, with long fur. She has grey and black stripes on the tip of her tail. :3))))))))))) : -Yawns and streates my claws, reflecting them from the glisent sunlight- ~Firewish Robinwing glares at Onika, getting u from yowling at Honeypaw. She takes up the rear, following and watching Onika closely. -He paused at the question, then replied "Well......I guess it would be ''ok"''He turned to her and showed her around camp,"We'd better fix up that leg to he added, smelling dried infected blood,If you want Onika you could put your description on the fcs page-Froststar (Also we need more cats)-Frost ((...I'll join.)) ('announcement:Since we have new cats I would like some people to find pics and drawings Thank you!*-Froststar I need a warrior name, before. Instead of stealing other people's photos and artwork, why not draw the cats on your own? I will draw my own. It's not gonna be good though, only 12. ~Onika ((Ok, should I color and draw some pics or just find some?)) ~Firewish Okay, ummm is this good? -Onika sits infront of Froststar. "Froststar, could you claw this off?" She mews quietly, her head dipped in respect. I AM GOING TO DRAW ONIKA. *Grabs paper and a pen and some colored-pencils, then runs away* ~Ripple WHO IS RIpple? I'm just another person who you haven't met :D ...... Also, this is Onika's pic so far ----> YOU MAKE ME SO CUTE <3 :D Not that I wasn't already... Both Firewish thanks. ~Firewish OKAY I FINSIHED! IT ONLY TOOK LIKE 30 MINUTES.... HOPE YOU LIKE IT ~Ripple I'M, BOOTIFULLL But I don't have a tail... Oi! I'll fix that... ~Ripple Nice picture, Ripple. ^^ OMGOMGOGMGMGOMOMG, I'm awrsome in that picture, and never again, shall I attempt to make a cat. Who wants to Join.me with me? Not doing much, mic's broke so, yeah, can't talk. Just trying to make a good cat. https://join.me/684-695-580 -Great on the pics(considering there are no new pics)Keep it up and if you find a perfect almost perfect, picture's please post them on the web-Froststar -Tail droops, flattening ears- "Well then, I guess I shouldn't make any pics anymore....." ~Firewish ;-; -No firewish keep making the pics, your doing great Do your best thats all i ask,"He curls up next to her patting her with tail- You foolish pigs... Look. Does Firewish own MS PAINT? Does she? NO! She is a cat! Cats do not have access to the internet, computer, photos, etc. So, please... .Talk about the photos out of character! Don't roleplay when you talk about things other than mice and prey and junk. Please. ═Coalgaze Alright, Frost I'll try but I'm not doing anything tommorow because it's memorial day. I'm spendingf time with my family. Someone, please come watch me do something amazing! I'll be drawing a dragon, but it's gonna be badass.... https://join.me/559-966-472 << Cats of FrozenClan, I already told you mmonths ago I couldn't attend chatzy because it was blocked, ~Firewish -The sun high in the sky reveals a pure white pelt of a young, skinny looking she-cat, Her fernish green eyes seem to blend in to the forest.She walks toward the Clan's territory her tail flicking this way and that.She stops beside the leaders den and sits down as if waiting, She starts to groom her snow white fur revealing a long gash down her side."This sure is a interesting clan she mumbled.She walks around the odd looking clan until shes face to face with a orange colored she-cat(Firewish).She stiffend as she smelled a clan scent but she remained calm, not looking as if to fight."Why hello there!" She called.My name is Lil, quite known as Lilium."is this where you might meet the majestic leader, Froststar?"She whispered(not to act as a threat)."I was thinking maybe, I could join?".Her eyes held a warm gaze but she looked worried."And, she added, could I keep this?"She lifted up her neck revealing a kitty pet colar,The pink colar looked nice, But it read on the tags:Lilium.-'' -Firewish picked up a paw- "Yes," -She mumbled under her breath, flicking her tail.- ~Firewish Lilium... Do you watch Elfen Lied?)) Robinwing pads up from following Onika, to Lil and Firewish. "Hello," She meows to Lil, looking to Firewish. "Firewish, may I ask, who your friend is? If she is wishing to see Froststar, I think I could go grab him..." Might want to refrain from giving cats nicknames, even if they haven't got Clan names. Also... A rogue/kittypet thing just walks onto your territory, and you just mew hello? FrozenClan must be really nice and friendly. Even ThunderClan wouldn't allow a kittypet to just walk onto their territory. ═Coalgaze)) ._. -He walks out of the den when he hears his name, He stops short when he sees Lil,(and coalgaze, you're no longer in the clan, its no longer your concern)He dips his head in greetings "Hello there"My name is Froststar"This is my mate, he flicked his tail at a robin colored cat.This is Firewish,He looked at a bright orange pelt."You ''want ''to join?"- -She looked at the ground, pausing.Then she looked up to meet Froststars blue eyes,"Yes''I do" Her warm gaze looked at all the Nice Frozenclan cats.She sits down and asked"Couldd you show me around?"- (Oh and this is my desc)Lil(Lilium)-A caring loving tortoiseshell she-cat with fernish green eyes, she has pale black stripes down her back and a small gash on her side- Time for Oakpaws and Skypaws ceremony) Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, Gather at Frostrock! 2 apprentices have done well and are ready to become warriors!Oakpaw, Skypaw. I Froststar call upon my warrior anesestors to look down on these 2 apprentices, They have trained hard to understand the warriorcode,and are ready to become warriors.Oakpaw, skypaw do you promise to uphold the warriorcode and defend this clan with your life? Yes Then by the powers of Starclan, Oakpaw you shall be known as Oakpelt, Skypaw you shall be known as Skyfeather! Cats cheering:Oakpelt Skyfeather! Frost, you must check in with me and Skypaw first. She isn't even a warrior. She is a medicine cat. A thin rogue come into view from the camp, his mouth hangs slack and his fur droops down in cold matted tufts. "Hey." He mews. "I need a clan to join. R-Robinwing? I-s that really you?" His pace quickens. "Oh my I thought I'd never see you again!" He's now running towards Robinwing, his thin, light brown and white dusted pelt shakes as he runs, as he nears her he knocks her gently with an sheathed paw, purring as he licked her cheek. "Oh I've missed you! Where've you been?" He sits down next to her. ~Hawktalon She murmers softly to Hawktalon a small "Dad!" before staggering with his soft blow. "I've missed you too! I've just been here, being a deputy and doing what deputies do." She licks him on the cheek back, her face melting into a happy, and joyous expression. ((.. First of all, I can roleplay myself here. Second, I am a medicine cat apprentice. Wouldn't it take longer for me to train and other things..?)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 23:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Jade smelled a mouse and looked for it. Her kittypet silver collar jignled with each pawstep. she wanderd further from her twoleg nest and into the forset. finally her eyes caught the small gray mice and she stepped forth. waggling her hanches, she leaped at it and tumbled with an oof sound. with a sigh she untangled herself from the bush she found herslef in and cursed that the mouse got away. when she looked up she saw that she was in a strange camp with loads of other kittypets. she approached robinwing. "hello?" she mewed because she was lost. ~Jade I'm beginning to think FrozenClan just lets any cat mosey onto their territory and they just break the warrior code. What a patchetic Clan. ~Redclaw HOLY HELL RED THANK YOU!!! <33333333 ═COALGAZE Your welcome! It's only true, I'm glad you betrayed FrozenClan. Ok I'm going to name some things that FrozenClan doesn't have. #No one ever goes on a patrol or hunts, and Skypaw isn't knowledgeable to be a full Medicine Cat yet, meaning he hasn't even been trained. #No one even fucking roleplayes here or is ever active, Robinwing and Froststar should be doing Clan duties and helping the Clan. #The apprentices are never even trained. #The Clan is to soft on warriors, they don't even attack a kittypet on their territory or warn them! They just greet them and say, "Hello," or some other shit. #FrozenClan never even does anything but talk like messaging and your roleplay is so fucking horrible and your grammar is shitty. ~~Redclaw~~ Redclaw, You do these things to. You're a hypocrytal twelve year old, who is power hungry. Your roleplay isn't the best either. You never patrol or hunt in MSC. "-The sun high in the sky reveals a pure white pelt of a young, skinny looking she-cat, Her fernish green eyes seem to blend in to the forest.She walks toward the Clan's territory her tail flicking this way and that.She stops beside the leaders den and sits down as if waiting, She starts to groom her snow white fur revealing a long gash down her side."This sure is a interesting clan she mumbled.She walks around the odd looking clan until shes face to face with a orange colored she-cat(Firewish).She stiffend as she smelled a clan scent but she remained calm, not looking as if to fight."Why hello there!" She called.My name is Lil, quite known as Lilium."is this where you might meet the majestic leader, Froststar?"She whispered(not to act as a threat)."I was thinking maybe, I could join?".Her eyes held a warm gaze but she looked worried."And, she added, could I keep this?"She lifted up her neck revealing a kitty pet colar,The pink colar looked nice, But it read on the tags:Lilium.-'' '-Firewish picked up a paw- "Yes," -She mumbled under her breath, flicking her tail.- ~Firewish'" Hawktalon happens to be my father. Your grammar is worse than mine. And I'm younger than you. You over-use swearing. You're calling yourself a pathetic warrior, and your own clan. I recomend to Froststar that he exile you for ''your disobeying the Warrior Code. ~Robinwing